whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SensibleCenobite/War of the Pines: White Wolf Chess Mod.
@page { margin: 0.79in } p { margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 120% } WARNING: Suitable for all Acolytes, Mages, AND Sleepers. If my blog offends you at any point, you have the option to not read it. I occasionally mention where I purchase my books from for information purposes only and I do not receive a dime for my efforts. MONITOR YOUR SLEEPERS. War of the Pines is an ancient game played by elderly [[Kuei-jin|'Kuei-Jin']], a game where they assign real people to chess pieces, who's "moves" in the real world are supposed to be modeled after the game world, all without the players' awareness. Game Components: Chessboard, tokens to represent wounds would be perfect, tokens to represent ownership of Assets, [[Jade (WOD)|'Jade']] tokens to represent surplus wealth, 1 token for [[Yang|'Yang']] {Deer totem}, 1 token for [[Yin|'Yin']] {Ragdna's nuke}, 1 token for Yang/Yin {[[God (WOD)|'The August Personage of Jade's']] coin purse}. How to win: [[Yang|'Yang']] {Deer totem}: Move the deer token into one of the opponent's Forts square or king square. [[Yin|'Yin']] {Ragdna's Nuke}: Detonate the nuke token while the opponent's Forts are in the blast radius. Yang/Yin {[[God (WOD)|'The August Personage of Jade']]}: Acquire a surplus of 28 [[Jade (WOD)|'Jade']] tokens and own 14 Assets {Squares worth [[Jade (WOD)|'Jade']]}. You own both the opponents Forts {Queen square and king square}. Board Overview: [[Jade (WOD)|'Jade']] value of squares {Assets}; the deer and nuke tokens start behind the queen; F is for Fort; The pieces are [[Scarlet Screen|'Scarlet Screens']]. 2, 2, 2, F, F, 2, 2, 2 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1 0, 0, 0, 0, 0, 0, 0, 0 0, 0, 0, 1, 1, 0, 0, 0 0, 0, 0, 1, 1, 0, 0, 0 0, 0, 0, 0, 0, 0, 0, 0 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1 2, 2, 2, F, F, 2, 2, 2 Modifications: Cost/Upkeep: Both players start with 0 [[Jade (WOD)|'Jade']] in their reserve and each piece is paid for by it's starting square at game start, so no one has a surplus or deficit of [[Jade (WOD)|'Jade']] until they lose [[Scarlet Screen|'Scarlet Screens']], occupy a neutral Asset, or occupy an enemy Asset. If you noticed from the diagram above, the four middle squares are worth 1 [[Jade (WOD)|'Jade']], so right off the bat, players may acquire [[Jade (WOD)|'Jade']] to win the game. Each time a player occupies an Asset {Square with a number on it}, they mark it with an ownership token, collecting the extra [[Jade (WOD)|'Jade']] it brings each upkeep, the target of the take over losing the [[Jade (WOD)|'Jade']] each upkeep. Once per turn, a player may recruit a new [[Scarlet Screen|'Scarlet Screen']], and place it on an owned unoccupied square {Pawns start in the pawn row, knights on one of the four knight squares, and so on}. A player may only field 14 [[Scarlet Screen|'Scarlet Screens']] at once, but may have an odd combination of troops by the end of the game. Pawns cost 2 [[Jade (WOD)|'Jade']], knights cost 6 [[Jade (WOD)|'Jade']], bishops cost 7 [[Jade (WOD)|'Jade']], rooks cost 10 [[Jade (WOD)|'Jade']], queens cost 14 [[Jade (WOD)|'Jade']], and kings cost 10 [[Jade (WOD)|'Jade']]. Wounds: Every piece {[[Scarlet Screen|'Scarlet Screen']]} has 3 wounds which may be either be [[Lethal damage|'Lethal']] or [[Aggravated damage|'Aggravated']]. If they have 3 of any combination of [[Lethal damage|'Lethal']] and [[Aggravated damage|'Aggravated']] wounds, then they go into [[Torpor|'Torpor']], unable to move. If they have 3 [[Aggravated damage|'Aggravated']] wounds, then they see their [[Final Death|'Final Death']]. Any damage dealt to a unit in [[Torpor|'Torpor']] is [[Aggravated damage|'Aggravated']] damage. Pawns deal 1 [[Lethal damage|'Lethal']] damage, knight deal 2 [[Lethal damage|'Lethal']] damage, bishops deal 2 [[Lethal damage|'Lethal']] damage, rooks deal 2 [[Aggravated damage|'Aggravated']] damage, and the queen and king both deal 3 [[Aggravated damage|'Aggravated']] damage. The knight may not be able to kill someone out right, but If it can move into an occupied square and give an enemy unit the [[Final Death|'Final Death']], then they may move and attack at the same time. The deer starts behind the queen and moves like the king, but may move 2 squares at a time, with the ability to change direction as it goes. The deer doesn't have an attack however, so use it's mobility wisely to get into one of your opponents Forts. As soon as you get your Deer into the enemy's Fort, you WIN the game. The nuke starts behind the Queen and moves like the King. On their turn, the owner of a nuke may "detonate" it, with the target square and the surrounding 8 squares all permanently radioactive. Any unit that moves trough a radioactive square takes 1 [[Lethal damage|'Lethal']] wound. No [[Jade (WOD)|'Jade']] may be collected from Assets that are under the effects of radiation. The one draw back to the nuke is that it only has 1 [[Lethal damage|'Lethal']] wound, so any [[Scarlet Screen|'Scarlet Screen']] is able to give it the [[Final Death|'Final Death']] in one attack. Sequence of Play: Upkeep: If you receive more [[Jade (WOD)|'Jade']] from Assets than you need to pay for you [[Scarlet Screen|'Scarlet Screens']], then you collect the difference in [[Jade (WOD)|'Jade']] tokens. The reverse applies; if you don't have enough Assets to pay for your [[Scarlet Screen|'Scarlet Screens']], you must use your reserve of [[Jade (WOD)|'Jade']] tokens, or take an equivalent point amount of [[Scarlet Screen|'Scarlet Screens']] off the game board. If you don't have an exact amount to sacrifice, you must overspend with a more valuable piece(s). If you are the neutral Yang/Yin player, you have 28 [[Jade (WOD)|'Jade']] in reserve, and you own 14 Assets, you win the game. Move: Move one of your [[Scarlet Screen|'Scarlet Screens']]. Only the knight may "jump" over other pieces and it may only move into an occupied square if the target would receive the [[Final Death|'Final Death']]. Pawns that make it to the opponents last row are upgraded to any piece as usual. When you move into an unoccupied Asset square, mark it with an ownership token. Each time a piece moves through a radioactive square, it takes 1 [[Lethal damage|'Lethal']] damage. If a deer token is moved into the opponent's Fort square, you win the game. Attack [[Scarlet Screen|'Scarlet Screen']] or Asset: Choose one of your pieces to attack an adjacent opponent's piece, dealing the appropriate wounds to the target, with the chance of [[Torpor|'Torpor']] or [[Final Death|'Final Death']]. If you detonate the nuke and the opponents Forts are in the blast radius, you win the game. A player may instead attack an adjacent Asset instead of a [[Scarlet Screen|'Scarlet Screen']], and take double the Asset's [[Jade (WOD)|'Jade']] production per turn from the opponent's reserve {This attack on an Asset never causes the opponent to have a negative [[Jade (WOD)|'Jade']] reserve}. Heal: Choose one of your [[Scarlet Screen|'Scarlet Screens']] and remove 1 of it's [[Lethal damage|'Lethal']] wound token(s) or turn 1 [[Aggravated damage|'Aggravated']] wound into a [[Lethal damage|'Lethal']] wound. For each piece of surplus [[Jade (WOD)|'Jade']] you spend, you may continue to convert [[Aggravated damage|'Aggravated']] wounds to [[Lethal damage|'Lethal']] wounds and remove [[Lethal damage|'Lethal']] wounds, until the target is fully healed. Recruit: If you have a surplus of [[Jade (WOD)|'Jade']] tokens and you have less than 14 [[Scarlet Screen|'Scarlet Screens']] active on the board, you may purchase one unit and place it on an owned unoccupied square that matches it's type in the pawn row, rooks on one of the four rook squares, etc. This means that you may have more than the standard 8 pawns, 2 knights, 2 bishops, 2 rooks, 1 queen, and 1 king on the board at once, but no more than 14 pieces total. Circles are complete; Triangles are immutable. Hallelujah, Hail Cthulhu, Praise Evolution, TheBeardedDragon SensibleCenobite (talk) 02:33, June 30, 2019 (UTC) I felt the economic victory was a little too easy since [[Jade (WOD)|'Jade']] reserves couldn't be influenced, so I added attacks to Assets that steal the opponent's [[Jade (WOD)|'Jade']]. Category:Blog posts